Crossed Enemy Lines
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose stay together despite the feud between Evolution and The Shield. They would only cross enemy lines for each other. (ONE-SHOT) Rated M for strong sexual content. Slash. M/M.


It was the middle of the night and of course, Dean Ambrose couldn't sleep. It had been way after RAW and all the superstars were in their hotels rooms. They would all take early flights the next day to head overseas on tour. They all should be getting a great amount of rest but Dean couldn't. There was something missing...well, more like, _someone _was missing.

He grinned to himself as he began to think about his secret relationship with the one and only Randy Orton. He still couldn't believe they were together despite evyerything happening on screen at work. Evolution and The Shield had been feuding for a while now and it was great and all. The only problem was that Randy and Dean had to keep their relationship a secret. They had gotten together a while back and hadn't come out public yet. Now that their two respective stables were feuding, with more reason, they had to hide their love for each other. Breaking up was never an option when the feud started. They loved each other so much, they would never do it.

It really sucked to hide it but neither Randy nor Dean could imagine what would happen if their stable mates found out. Shit would hit the fan and would make things worse. Despite all that, Dean actually liked the whole forbidden love thing. It excited him and just made him more happy whenever he could see Randy. Like right now for example. He grabbed his cellphone and sent his lover a text.

Dean: **Randy, baby are you awake?**

Not even a minute later, he got a text back.

Randy: **Of course I am babe. I never get a full time sleep when you aren't by my side. Which is never :/**

Dean chuckled to himself. He could almost see the adorable pout that Randy always made. He hit the reply button and texted back.

Dean:** I know baby I'm sorry that's the way it has to be. How about you give me your room number so I can come over. I'll help you sleep.**

Randy smiled before texting Dean his room number. His mood immediately perked up and couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. Sure, they saw each other on many occasions during RAW but they obviously couldn't show any emotion towards each other. It was tough for Randy to not be able to show his love for Dean. If Triple H and Batista were to find out, he would be in trouble with not doubt.

His heart fluttered when he finally heard a soft knock at the door. He stood up from the bed and went to open the door. Dean was simply wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. So was Randy but he was shirtless. "Hi baby." Randy grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him inside the room before locking the door shut.

Dean didn't even get a chance to respond because Randy immediately began to plant kisses all over his face and lips. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the viper's waist. "Someone's happy to see me." he smiled as he titled his head when Randy began to kiss his neck.

"You have no idea." Randy finally pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend. "Come, let's lay on the bed." He dragged Dean by the hand they both laid on bed, facing each other, their chests up against one another. Dean placed a hand on Randy's hip and Randy did the same with him. "I missed you." Randy whispered.

"I missed you too." Dean pecked his lips. He looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Randy frowned.

"Nothing baby, I just can't help but feel like I'm crossing enemy lines when I sneak into your room like this. It's kind of exciting." Dean grinned. The grin disappeared when he studied Randy's face and noticed a scratch.

"What is it?"

"I did this to you huh?" Dean bit his lip and lightly ran a finger across the scratch on Randy's cheek. "I'm sorry baby, I got carried away." Dean was referring to when The Shield attacked Evolution at the beginning of RAW.

"It's okay . It doesn't even hurt. At least you didn't mess up my suit." Randy joked.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "You did look hot in that suit. Who was I to mess it up"

Randy slightly blushed and hid half his face on the pillow underneath his head. He was never the type to get embarassed or shy but somehow, Dean made him feel just that and a lot more, including giddy. The former U.S. champion truly made him feel special.

Dean sat up and straddled Randy's lap, forcing the older man to look forward. He bent down and kissed Randy passionately on the lips. He moaned when he felt Orton slither his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss deepened and they were both growing hard. Dean began to move his hips and rubbed his crotch right against Randy's. They could both easily tell how hard they were for each other as they were both wearing thin fabriced basketball shorts.

The Viper reached for the hem of Dean's shirt and peeled it off his well toned body. They clashed lips once again and kissed ugently. They ran their hands up and down each others nake upper bodies and moaned in satifsfaction. The lunatic fringe broke the kiss and sat up, breathing hard. He grabbed Randy's shorts and took them off before doing the same to himself. By the time they kissed again, they were completely naked.

"I want you Randy...please. I want you inside me." Dean moaned as their bare cocks made contact and became more hard.

"My pleasure baby." Randy whispered and flipped them over so now he was on top. He began to pepper kisses all over Dean's neck, throat, chest, and finally his abdomen. Now, he was at eye level with Dean's hard cock. He licked his lips before wrapping his lips around the head and began to suck. Dean arched his back and moaned. It felt so good to have his dick inside Randy's wet and warm mouth. He could turn him on like no other. Randy continued to go up and down Dean's shaft, sucking and licking the slit once he got to the top.

He brought his hands up to lace his finger in between Dean's as he continued. Dean's breathing was becoming rugged and Randy could tell he was close. He went back up one last time before releasing Dean's cock from his mouth with a loud pop. The viper crawled back up Dean's body and kissed him deeply. All while, Ambrose reached for Randy's cock and began to stroke him. Orton moaned against his lips. "Prep me already baby, c'mon." Dean pleaded in his low seductive voice.

"Turn around for me sexy." Randy grinned when he saw Dean blushing. Ambrose turned around and got on his knees while he rested his upper body on his forearms; making his ass stick up in the air, giving Randy plenty to work with. Randy grabbed a small bottle of lube and placed it next to him on the bed. He turned his attention back to the delicious ass in front of him. Immediately, he grabbed it in the palm of his hands and kneeded those round cheeks; pulling them together then a part, revealing Dean's puckered hole. "Mmm, I love your ass baby." Randy bent down and ran his tongue across Dean's hole.

Dean shivered and moaned once he felt Randy's wet tongue invade his hole. He closed his eyes and continued to feel Randy pull his ass cheeks apart, and thrust his tongue inside the hole. "Baby..." Ambrose moaned. "Oh baby." he thrusted back into Randy's tongue. Dean knew that his face was flushed at this point

"You like that don't you baby? Are you ready?" Randy asked as he pulled away. He saw his lover nod his head in response. "Lay all the way down." Dean got off his knees and rested all his body weight on the bed. Randy grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his hard cock. He straddled Dean's legs and once again, spread Dean's ass cheeks. He guided his cock to Dean's hole and slowly entered him. They both moaned as he went deep and deeper inside. Finally, once he was all the way in, Randy bent over and kissed Ambrose's back.

Once Dean got used to Randy's size, he felt his boyfriend begin to move. He moaned and gripped the bed sheets tightly. He breathed heavily and so was Randy. "Go faster Randy, please." Dean begged.

"You're wish is my command." Randy whispered in his ear and went faster. The moans got louder and their beathing became heavier. The viper smacked one of Dean's ass cheeks and he yelped in pleasure. Randy could get rough when he wanted to and he loved it. Randy turned Dean's head to the side just enough to kiss his lips. They parted lips and licked each other's tongues while still breathing hard. "Let's turn you around." he pulled out.

Dean turned around and laid on his back. He spread his legs and he let out a shaky breath when he locked eyes with his lover. There was so much lust. Randy hovered over him and kissed his neck as he entered him once again. He pulled away and grabbed Dean's cock in his open fist. He began to stroke him while still penatrating him as well. Sweet words were exchanged and they both climaxed. Dean coated Randy's fist and his stomach with streams of his cum while Randy got spent deep inside Dean.

The viper collapsed on top of Dean and the tried to catch their breath. They caressed each others arms and fell into the comfortable embrace. Randy kissed Dean's shoulder then looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Dean."

"Oh Randy, I love you too." he grabbed Randy by the cheeks and pulled him up enough to peck his lips.

"I really hate that I can't show the whole world how much I love you." Randy said in a soft tone.

"I know baby but once the feud is over, we'll be able to."

"Promise?"

"I promise man." Dean pinched Randy's cheek and they laughed. Dean got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to grab a cloth. He went back to the bedroom and cleaned them up. He then began to pick up his clothes and put them on.

"You're leaving?" Randy frowned.

"You know I have to baby. If I sleep overnight, Seth and Roman will get suspicious. They always pick me up from my room early." Dean explained and saw Randy's face fall. "Hey..." he leaned across the bed to grasp Randy's chin. "Hey don't worry, we'll see each other in Glasgow okay? We'll try to get alone time and walk around alright? I promise." Randy nodded and smiled. He got off the bed and put his shorts back on before laying back on the bed. He yawned and Dean could tell her was tired.

"Goodnight baby." Dean whispered and kissed his forehead. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked back at his boyfriend who was already sleeping. Dean smiled to himself. Normally he would never cross enemy lines for someone else. Randy wasn't just anyone though; that was the love of his life and he couldn't wait until the feud was over to show everybody just that.


End file.
